Murakumo
How Murakumo joined the Tourney Murakumo grew up in a family of four, but when they had dinner, they ate with a girl who lived in the neighborhood; Yomi. Since Yomi's parents were too busy to come home very often, they invited her to their house on occasion. The two of them were as close as real sisters, and played together all the time. When she was still a child, she was told her parents had died in an accident. Despite being told by her father's friend telling her that they were hit by a car, Murakumo was certain they had been killed in action. She was so shocked that she completely withdrew into herself, and began hiding her face under a bag. Yomi would do the same out of a sense of solidarity for Murakumo. When Murakumo was adopted by Kurokage, she was heartbroken about being unable to say goodbye to her best friend. But she also thought she needed to leave behind all of her relationships to be a shinobi. At some point, Murakumo ended up being adopted by the CEO of Tairō family corporation which ultimately cut her time short with Kurokage. While training with the Gessen Academy girls, Murakumo dared a man named Katsuyori Takeda to fight her. She lost the fight, and despite her shy face being revealed, she prepared to get a rematch. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Murakumo has her cleaver rested on the end of her spear. After the announcer calls her name Murakumo swings her cleaver and spear, then her wolves Kotaro and Kagero howl as the camera zooms and Murakumo says "Sink into the dreams of sleeping souls." Special Moves Kotaro (Neutral) Murakumo summons her white wolf, Kotarō, and gives it the command to attack. The wolf then starts dashing towards the enemies in a zig-zag pattern and attacking with its fangs and claws. Once it finishes, Kotaro returns to Murakumo before disappearing completely. Garou (Side) Murakumo criss-cross swings her spear five times, then slams her cleaver down. Ueda (Up) Murakumo diagonally jumps into the air spinning her spear. Hebi Kiba (Down) Murakumo dashes along the ground thrusting her cleaver. Kagero (Hyper Smash) Based on her second Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Secret Ninja Art. Murakumo calls for both Kotaro and Kagero. From there they dash about in a frenzy, attacking any and all enemies in the general vicinity. Daigoro Cut (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Murakumo summons the giant wolf Daigoro, giving the spear to hold in its mouth before hoping on its back. It then charges with the spear and rams into enemies while Murakumo swings her cleaver side to side for added attack. To finish, she leaps off and the two attack in unison with both spear and cleaver one last time. Daigoro then returns the spear to Murakumo before it departs. Victory Animations #Murakumo sets her spear on the ground saying "The battle is over." then sends her wolves jumping into the air. She then taps her mask and bounces her breasts. #Murakumo removes her mask and says "Is that really the fight I asked for?" #Murakumo jumps onto the back of Daigoro and the wolf howls, then Murakumo swings her spear above her saying "My hunt is done." On-Screen Appearance Murakumo rides the wolf Daigoro to her point and says "...I can't be careless, no matter the mission." Trivia *Murakumo's rival is Shingen Takeda's son, Katsuyori and her second rival is an Upper-First class Exorcist and Rin Okumura's mentor named Shura Kirigakure. *Murakumo shares her English voice actress with Yan Leixia, Deoxys, Allison Whittington, Karin Kanzuki (in gameplay), Alph, Sailor Neptune, Moldarach, Kasumi, Annie Leonhart, Nora Fries, Lickilicky, Madoka Mawari, Drifloon, Lu Lingqi and Merlin. *Murakumo shares her Japanese voice actress with Lucky Chloe. *Murakumo shares her French voice actress with Miyuki Kobayakawa, Juna Ariyoshi, Geo, Phantoon, Mia howard and Piastol. *Murakumo shares her German voice actress with Louise, Cher, Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair, Sally II (Dva in Japan), Evergreen and Gazelle. *Murakumo shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Murakumo shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Rukia Kuchiki. Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters